fnaf_friendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Y
Y is a protagonist from the FNaF FRIENDS series Information Name: Yemen 'Y' Barracuda Gender: Male Skills: Singing (Though he doesn't like to show it), Fighting Song that best describes him: Animal I have become - Three Day Grace and When I'm Gone - Eminem (Warning Explicit) Y x Shade's ship songs: I will be there! Species: Ghost First introduced: Season 2 episode 2 Age: 34 when died Mental disorders: Bipolar disorder, Insomnia and split-personality disorder Magic Type: Y Relationships Mother: Y dislikes his mother, because she was always neglecting him, but deep down he loved her. Father: Y never met his father (the purple man). Sister: Y loved his sister, he doesn't like to speak about her though Chris: He never met his step-brother Chris, and isn't aware of his existance Shade: His friend, enemy, work partner and crush all at the same time. Personality Y as a ghost is extremely cheerful and optimistic due to him enjoying his life even if it was cut short he enjoys sending letters to people to scare them or to just have someone to talk to them he enjoys watching over his friends and family and keeps an eye on what most of them do. History Y and his sister were neglected as children, and they were often in solitary confinement, his mother usually didn't feed them. Only table scraps from dinner every so often, eventually, they weren't being fed at all, they started eating the plastering off the wall, they did this for a few months. When they were found by authorities, Y was nearly 14 and his sister was 12, they were limp and skinny, and Y had a knife in his hand with paint on it from taking chunks out of the wall, they were put in an orphanage, after two years his sister had been adopted by a rich widower, Y hadn't been adopted though, authorities decided that he needed to go to public school due to him being antisocial, and uncooperative, so at fifteen, he went into secondary school. He was constantly bullied because of him not being as smart as the rest of his class, after a year of school life, his mother died, though he hated her with a passion, deep down inside he loved his mother, so when she died, his already low sanity just snapped, this is when he found out about his new powers passed down by genetics, and he went on a killing spree, killing everyone who had bullied him, after all the cops showed up, he grabbed a canister of gas and a box of matches and ran into the forest behind the school, he released the gas and lighted a match setting the forest ablaze, he covered himself in his newfound magic and made his way out of the forest. After that, he tracked down the location where his mother had died, he found the animatronics, and this is also when he found Shade, after that was everything that happened after season 2 episode 2. Trivia * Y's natural hair colour is dark brown, but while he was in the orphanage with his sister, she was made fun of a lot because of her being born with albinism, so to comfort her he bleached his hair, and wore white contacts, so they didn't look so different. * Y matured a lot through the series, and his appearance changed with his personality. * Y cares deeply about his family, though he claims to hate his parents, and has never spoke about his sibling, but is still a loving father/husband nevertheless Gallery Y by CookieGamer.jpeg|Y by Cookie Gamer MyStyle (13).jpg Shade & Y.jpg|Y and Shade by Aldrasos Category:Male Category:Males Category:Angel Category:Demon Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Dead